PotterHead
by Agron-Riveraa
Summary: In which Shay is a die-hard PotterHead and drags Ashley to the Premier of HPDHP2 ;  Fluffy Shayley!


**So this thought came to me while writing Jane Doe for some reason.. :S I decided to do a quick Shayley one-shot because I haven't been updating enough :( Sorry guys! **

**Oh and I kind of wrote Shay from my point of view when I saw HPDH. I was a wreck!**

**Enjoy some PotterNerd!Shay and Fluffy Shayley!**

* * *

><p>"Ash lets go!" Shay yells through the apartment. She's decked out in her 'Slytherin' robs and holding a wand.<p>

"Two seconds! Do you really have to dress like that? Can't you be normal?" Ashley yells back at Shay from her bedroom.

"Just wait 'till you get there! You'll be the abnormal one!" Shay yells out, "Now hurry up! Remember the tissues."

Ashley rolls her eyes, as if. People don't go all out dressing up for just a movie. She grabs the tissue box, yes a box as Shay requested and heads off to the front door where Shay looks like she's gonna combust.

"Were gonna be late! So many people are probably there already!" Shay says running through the door and dragging Ash to her car, barely giving her time to lock the door.

"Relax! It doesn't start for another 3 hours; I can't believe you talked me into this." Ashley says trying to catch up to the eager brunette who had taken off running like a small child. "What are the tissues for anyway?"Ash asks when she finally catches up to her.

"Well I don't want to spoil it so you'll find out in the movie; all you need to know is that everyone will be crying." Shay says making Ashley extremely confused.

"I thought the 'Harry Potter' series was meant to be all happy and magical and stuff." Ash states but Shay frowns.

"Well of course it is! But not everything can always be happy you know, just stop asking questions!" Shay says jumping to the car, "Drive woman."

Ashley frowns, "Don't talk to me like that, woman!" she says, pulling out of the parking lot.

"Let me drive then!" Shay begs.

"No, no, no, no, no! You'll probably kill us before we get to see this bloody movie." Ashley says driving at the speed limit, unlike Shay who would probably be going 100 in a 50 zone.

Shay slaps Ashley on her arm, "Don't make fun!" she says, "After this I will never be the same again okay."

"I'm already worried, I heard you crying over the London premier on youtube." Ashley taunts.

"Shut up, it was very emotional." Shay pouts, the pout that convinced Ashley to come in the first place.

"Don't make that face; you know that face gives you anything you want."

"That's why I do it." Shay says, smirking.

They both get out of the car and make their way towards the cinema; Shay is dragging her again as Ashley fumbles with the keys to lock the car. Ashley and Shay arrive at the surprisingly already long line and Shay's shoulders slump.

"Ashh! Now we won't get a good seat." Shay says, pouting.

"Don't worry, we've already got tickets, we'll get in first' Ashley tried to relax the poor girl.

"I bet you everyone here has already bought their tickets!" Shay complained, standing in line anyway. Ashley looked around properly for the first time and sure enough, everyone was dressed like Shay but in an array of different colors.

Ashley put her arm around Shay, "Okay, I don't know how you crazy fans work but I'll make sure you get a good seat baby, I won't care if you have to stand on the seat and I have to fight off the movie people."

Shay giggled at Ashley, "You're sweet" Shay gave Ashley a small hug and pulled away. "Thanks for coming with me tonight, not a lot of people I know are as into this as I am."

Ashley giggled, "You're an adorable nerd, don't worry."

~~~  
>"Shay my legs are stiff!" Ashley complained, she had been sitting in the same spot, cross-legged for the past 2 and a half hours while Shay mingled and had 'wand fights' with other 'potterheads'. It sounded a lot like 'potheads' to her but she didn't dare comment.<p>

"Ashley were gonna go in soon! Stand up!" Shay was incredibly giddy and pulled Ashley up forcefully. Ashley winced as her joints started to move again. Soon enough everyone was crowding around the ticket man.

"Everyone form a line so we can easily take your tickets!" the man yelled and everyone obeyed instantly. Their tickets were taken and they were given 3D glasses, but they were weird round ones.

"Shay why are these round?" Ashley asked, putting her glasses on as she wanted everyone else flail over them, including Shay.

"Their like Harry Potter's glasses! Don't tell me you don't know who he is!" Shay said in disbelief. Ashley knew that look on a fans face so she just nodded and brushed it off.

"Do you want popcorn?" Ashley asked as they got their seats, everyone was overly excited the whole cinema was noisy. Shay shook her head no so Ashley went to get some. As she walked out she saw people still were in line to get inside, she shook her head. How much of a big deal was this 'harry Potter' anyway. Sure she had heard of it before, it was everywhere but she had never bothered reading the books or anything, she had only seen a few movies every now and then.

She walked back inside the cinema where everyone was still going absolutely crazy, the lights started dimming and like trained circus animals everyone shut up. Ashley couldn't help but find that incredible she giggled, earning her a slap from Shay so she just stuffed her mouth with popcorn.

Ashley felt like her hand was going to fall off, Shay was squeezing it so hard that it went numb. She barely knew what was going on but she could even feel a small pain in her heart, she couldn't imagine what Shay was feeling right now, probably like loosing a family member or something. She had to admit though, this cast was damn attractive.

Her popcorn was cast aside long ago, she was cradling a sobbing Shay. So this is what the tissues were for, she pulled them out of her bag and handed a bunch to Shay who still wasn't taking her eyes off the screen even through her tears. A man had been attacked by a snake and it seemed everyone was affected by it. Half the theatre was sobbing and they got louder as the Harry guy walked into the big building and people were lying on the floor, dead. Ashley could feel tears in her eyes and she wasn't even a fan. Shay was still squeezing her to bits.

The credits started rolling and Shay was still sobbing. "It's over" she chanted, "It's really over, my life…. It's over."

"Uhmmm…" Ashley didn't know what to do at this point, Shay was still staring at the screen, probably hoping that if she stayed here then it wouldn't be over, not really. "We should go."

Shay glared at you through her tear-filled eyes, "Not yet!" she barked and kept staring at the screen until it was black. "My life is over, Ash."

"What about PLL?" Ashley asked.

"What about it? My childhood…" Shay felt empty inside, she would never see the golden trio on screen together again. She felt Ashley's hand slide into hers, tugging her so they would go. Shay reluctantly stood up and walked with her.

"I don't understand your connection to this series but you still have me…" Ashley said, trying to calm the shaking girl down. She was emotionless.

The car ride home was quiet, really quiet. Shay just looked out the window as if she was on her way home from her mother's funeral. They walk inside and Shay immediately goes into Ashleys room and fishes through the stuff she has there and retrieves her 'harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows' book and cuddles it. "My heart will always be at Hogwarts."

Ashley didn't know what to do, so she made the brunette some tea and slid down on the couch next to her. "I'll come with you." Ashley says.

"Where?" Shay asks.

"Hogwarts of course!" Ashley's says, "though you'll have to teach me everything I've missed."

The smile on Shay's face had never been wider. She looked like a child who had just tasted chocolate for the first time. It was the smile that made Ashley's heart squeeze. "Come." Shay said, standing up and offering her hand which Ashley took without thought.

She was dragged into her room and she sat on her bed while Shay went thought her stuff and found her copy of 'Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone'. "Start here." She said, "then you can make your way to this one." She held the book she was cuddling in front of Ashley's face.

Ashley skimmed through the book, the smell of it was that nice book smell mixed with a small scent of Shay. "This is where the magic starts?" Ashley asks.

Shay nods, "and it never ends."

Ashley smiled, she knew she would be getting into something weird but honestly, the emotion she felt being in the cinema which all these people sobbing over that movie made her feel like she was missing out. "Come here," Ashley said, lying down on the bed and Shay crawled in next to her. "I'll start tomorrow, for tonight I think you need a snuggle."

Shay grinned, "I don't know if I'll be able to sleep." Ashley turned on her side to face Shay and Shay turned to face Ashley.

"You're so beautiful." Ashley says, placing a small kiss on her lips while tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Shay blushed. Ashley placed the book she was holding in-between them and Shay did the same. "And now, we have Harry Potter forever in-between us."

Shay giggled, "Forever bonded." She lent her forehead onto Ashley's and she could tell the blonde was ready to just sleep, so she watched as the blondes eyelids fluttered shut then kissed them both softly. She moved the books away, just a little bit and snuggled closer into Ashley, wrapping a tight arm around her waist. She left herself fall into a sleep full of dreams which involved herself and Ashley in Hogwarts.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are always appreciated :)<strong>


End file.
